


Generation Gap

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets two men who share a history with Aris Boch... and they happen to need her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Gap

  


Sam was running a diagnostic when the Gate powered up unexpectedly, nearly causing Walter to spill his coffee as he rushed to his seat. "No teams are due back until at least 1400," he said worriedly. "I'm not getting an IDC, either."

"Close the iris," she ordered as a burst of static coming from the speakers made her wince. Sam reached to open a channel when the iris, which had begun to close, suddenly circled open again. Her eyes widened and she leapt to her feet as the SFs poured into the Gate room with their weapons trained on the event horizon.

Two figures stepped through and her mouth dropped open in surprise. _What the hell?_ It had honestly been shaping up to be the most boring day in the history of the SGC, which didn't happen often enough for Sam's peace of mind. One minute she was running a diagnostic with Sergeant Harriman, and the next was spent trying to figure out why she had two men down in the Gate Room who looked like younger versions of a certain Ilempiri bounty hunter.

They seemed to know exactly who _she_ was, strangely enough. "Sam?" one of them asked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder as the wormhole disengaged and back at the SFs training P-90s on them. "What's going on?"

Walter stared at her. "Colonel, who-"

"I have _no_ idea."

"But they-"

Sam looked back at him. "Would you mind getting General Hammond out here please, Sergeant?"

"Right away, Major," Walter blurted.

When the blast door slid open Sam found both brothers engaged in a staring contest with the SFs and couldn't help sighing – whatever their stories turned out to be, they _had_ to be related to Aris Boch. The one who'd spoken to her looked like he'd escaped from Thunderdome with all the black leather he was wearing and spiked hair, and his younger brother looked like he'd raided Teal'c's closet, complete with Jaffa-style cloak. Except she didn't think she'd ever seen a Jaffa with reddish-blonde hair down to his shoulders.

They turned towards her as she walked in the Gate Room with General Hammond. "Uncle George?"

"Do I know you gentlemen?" Hammond asked, frowning.

The older man's eyes widened slightly, and he lifted a black-gloved hand to scratch at the side of his neck. "You don't recognize either of us."

"Son, I don't recall ever-"

"Jennifer Boch – is she here?" he interrupted, looking ill.

Sam's eyebrows felt like they were trying to climb right off her forehead. "_Boch?_"

The two men exchanged glances. "If you did what I think you did, Mika…"

"I didn't do anything," the younger brother protested, twitching one edge of his cloak over an arm in a nervous gesture. "At least, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything."

"You didn't check for solar flares, is part of what you _didn't do_," the other snapped.

Solar flares? Oh, boy.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

"So you're saying that you two boys are from the future," Hammond stated, eyeing the two young men briefly before going back to the report Sam had given him. "Kael and Mika Boch, sons of Aris and Jennifer."

Kael leaned forward in his chair, sliding his hands along the edge of the table. "Yes, sir."

"Can you prove any of this, son?"

"We've already given blood samples to Janet," Kael sighed, rubbing a hand across his face wearily. "This isn't really the sort of thing I could have planned for."

Mika cleared his throat, shaking his long hair out of his eyes. "What about Tessa?"

Hammond's gaze sharpened, and Sam sat up straight in her chair. "Tessa who?" she asked, half-fearing the answer.

Lacing his fingers together and looking slightly ashamed of himself, Aris Boch's eldest son pursed his lips and fixed his gaze on a point beyond Hammond's left ear. "Your granddaughter…Tessa Hammond."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a lot older now," Mika volunteered, looking thrilled to be the source of his brother's sudden discomfort. "Actually she's a few years older than Kael, but he's always liked older-"

Hammond pushed his chair back. "Major Carter, I think I've heard enough."

Kael sprang to his feet, hands outstretched. "General, wait…! You sent a note back to 1969 with Sam, so you know it's at least possible that we're telling the truth. Janet's going to compare our DNA samples with the ones she has on file from our parents, so you'll both realize we're not lying to you. All we want to do is go home." He leveled a glare at his younger brother, who had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of himself.

The older man looked at him a long time without speaking, then glanced over at Sam. Hammond's eyes returned to the two. "It's hard to imagine my little Tessa all grown up, to tell you the truth."

"She's quite a woman, sir," Kael said diplomatically.

"I'd like to think she is… of course with those big brown eyes of hers she's probably been getting away with murder her whole life," Hammond said fondly, making Sam's eyebrows raise to her hairline. She'd never heard him talk about his private life so readily.

Kael shook his head and grinned. "I doubt that, sir, because Tessa's eyes are green and Kayla's about ten times more likely to get her way just by batting her eyelashes."

Hammond nodded. "Colonel, see what you can do about getting these boys back where they came from."

"Yes, sir."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After leaving the Bochs in the mess hall – they'd apparently inherited their father's appetite along with his looks – Sam went to find Janet, meeting her just as the doctor emerged from Hammond's office. "Well?"

Janet shook her head, bemused. "I don't know how to explain it, but they're telling the truth. I found several genetic markers that proved without a doubt that Aris and Jennifer are their parents."

"I thought all the Ilempiri were rendered sterile as a by-product of roshna," Sam pointed out.

Janet held up her hands, miming innocence. "Don't ask me how it was accomplished, but it was and those two boys are living proof of it." She laughed suddenly. "They're a pair of charmers, that's for sure. You should have seen the nurses when they walked in."

"Like father, like sons?"

"It certainly doesn't surprise me," her friend said affectionately, shaking her head again. "I don't envy Sergeant Taylor, knowing what's coming."

Sam grinned. "Maybe we should warn her." She returned to the mess hall to find Mika still eating, and grabbed a dish of blue Jello. "Mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head, gesturing to his mouth in explanation. Maybe more of his mother's manners had rubbed off on him than she'd originally thought. "Are you going to help us go back?" Mika asked after he'd swallowed his mouthful of food.

"That's the plan," Sam agreed. "I can't get over how both of you look just like Aris. He's offworld with Sergeant Taylor, but I know he'd love a chance to see you if he could."

Mika's fork stopped halfway to his mouth, and he put it back down on his plate. "Everyone says we look just like he did, especially Kael."

"What do you mean, like he _did_?"

"I, uh, mean like he did when he was younger. That's all."

He looked down at his plate, and Sam was struck by a sudden suspicion. "Where's your brother?"

Mika shrugged. "Bathroom, he said."

She opened her mouth to confront him, but Kael interrupted her by sliding into a seat. "He didn't steal anything from my tray while I was gone, did he?"

"Sam said we look just like him," Mika blurted.

Kael shrugged. "So does everyone else. Eat your food."

Sam's eyes narrowed as the brothers exchanged a glance that was entirely too knowing. "Excuse me for just a minute, will you?"

Walking calmly out into the hall, Sam quickly headed to the nearest computer and typed in a query…and found that she'd apparently logged into the database at the exact time she had been talking to Janet. Further investigation showed that 'she' had modified the files that were stored in the mainframe connected to the dialing computer.

"Everything okay?" Kael asked her calmly as she returned to sit down in her chair.

"When did he die?"

She knew she'd guessed correctly when Mika made a soft noise and set his fork down again; Kael just steepled his fingers and looked across at her, not bothering to ask her what she was talking about. "Ten years this week."

Sam sighed. "You can't travel through time to fix things like this, it changes-"

"Changes everything, not just the small details – I know," Kael said softly. "You taught me that yourself."

"But apparently I gave you my username and password so you could do it… or, I will give it to you. What did you change in the database?"

Mika leaned across the table. "Most of the Gate addresses were known to you, but the ones that were under Goa'uld control had to be checked out again… Dad went with Dave's team, and…"

"One was still occupied," Kael finished. "It took me nearly five years to convince you to teach me everything you knew about the Gate system, and another four to harass you into helping us come back and changing things. After that, all we needed to do was wait for a solar flare."

He explained further, and Sam sighed heavily. It truly would have taken a heart of stone to add the Gate address back into the registry. But they were also in the habit of cross-checking any addresses gathered from off-world missions… if one were found that none of them had ever seen before, it would be added. "If we wind up with the same address that you deleted, all of this could have been for nothing," Sam pointed out.

Mika wrinkled his nose at her somewhat watery Jello. "You'd better eat that before it dissolves completely… and it wouldn't _be_ for nothing. You could convince them not to go."

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"They'll listen," Kael promised. "Just tell our mother the truth, and she'll take care of the rest."

Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "Are we talking about the same sweet, shy Jennifer Taylor?"

The two men grinned at each other. "Not exactly. We _have_ heard stories about how she used to be nice, though."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was somewhat of a tall order to keep the two brothers out of sight while they waited for the next solar flare to occur – Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were back from fishing (and not a moment too soon, judging by the expression of relief on the Jaffa's face) and Daniel was due back from a conference in London within the next few days – but the Bochs were surprisingly cooperative considering that their lives would change radically as soon as they stepped through the Gate.

Sam finally decided to restore the address in the system on the off-chance that someone saw the deletion point under her ID and started to ask too many questions, but had flagged it to ensure it wouldn't dial properly without her authorization – that way if anyone had a problem with it, she could simply say that a few well-known allies had given her reason to believe that the planet was too dangerous to visit.

She wondered how drastically the change would impact the boys' lives – they had clearly adored their father and Kael had told her of how hard Aris' death had been on Jennifer, who at the time had been pregnant with her fourth child. General Hammond was silent on the matter, probably still a bit out-of-sorts at hearing that his precious granddaughters had grown up a lot more than he would have liked.

Unfortunately, she'd probably never know if the universe purposely scheduled the next solar flare to coincide with Aris and Jennifer's return from Ilempir. With the coordinates already set in the dialing computer, she was leading the brothers through the corridors to the Gate room when the siren indicating an incoming wormhole sounded. "Welcome back, SG-13," she heard Walter say as the door slid open.

"Oh, no. Get your hoods up," Sam hissed at them as Dave Dixon stepped through followed by Sarge, Balinsky, and Bosworth... the Bochs hurriedly raised the hoods on their borrowed cloaks as their parents came through next.

"…it really was the most magnificent thing I've seen," Jennifer was saying as she came down the ramp.

"What's that?" Sam asked, smiling at her friend in an attempt to draw attention away from the two men behind her as Jennifer's eyes turned towards them.

Aris interrupted with the laughing declaration, "She saw me naked!"

Sergeant Taylor immediately turned bright red. "If you keep tying that scarf so tightly around your head, you'll end up with more brain damage than you have already," she spluttered. "We… I just saw a bird that was very pretty," Jennifer told Sam. "It really wasn't... you know, what he said."

Aris winked at Sam over Jennifer's head. "The, uh, _bird_ was pretty damned big."

"You're horrible," she informed him cheerfully. "General Hammond's waiting for you in the briefing room, so don't exaggerate _too_ much this time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dave shouldered his way past, giving his friend a good-natured shove. "He didn't really buy it when you said you took on thirty men all by yourself. C'mon, let's go."

"Thirty _three_," Aris corrected absently, taking Jennifer's pack from her and inclining his head towards Sam graciously. "Major."

Walter began dialing the Gate to return the two travelers to their own time and Sam fought not to look behind her as Aris turned to leave. "Have fun at the briefing."

He'd almost made it through the door when a small noise from one of his sons made him turn back. "You say something?" Aris suddenly stopped and stared, and Sam groaned as she saw that Mika's hood had fallen back – somehow she knew it hadn't been an accident. "Who's this?" the bounty hunter demanded.

Kael swore and reached over to yank his brother's hood back up. "Tell him to dial faster," he hissed, shoving Mika towards the Gate.

The wormhole opened as Aris started forward to intercept them, and Sam lunged forward to catch his arm. "No, you can't!"

"Can't what? I…" his voice trailed off as Mika tugged his hood off again, staring back at him.

"_Zatra'i ce_! Go!" Kael looked back at his father as he shoved Mika through the Gate. "_Zai'tim, Ta'tienek_. Sam? Thanks."

Sam nodded, loosening her grip on Aris' forearm. "You're welcome. " The wormhole disengaged after Kael stepped through, and she looked up at an extremely nonplussed Aris. "You'd better get to that briefing."

The other man looked back down at her. "You gonna tell me what that was all about?"

She smiled. "Maybe one day."

  


_fin_


End file.
